Embry's Thursday
by MyWorldDoesn'tEnd
Summary: Embry was 17 when he met his imprint. It was a Thursday in the middle of summer. It was a day that wasn't special to anyone except him. He had some huge history project due; to this day he can't remember what it was exactly. All he remembers about that day is meeting Lydia Munoz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to the creative mind that is Stephanie Meyer. I don't own the story title or main starting plot. I adopted this story from MariMart since she can't continue the story. But I'm completely re-writing the story, from different POV and with many other differences. If you are interested in seeing the original please go to MariMart's page and read the 10 chapters she has posted, it's a great story start and I hope I can do it justice.**_

Embry's Thursday

Chapter One

Thursday

Embry's POV

A year had passed since the big confrontation with the Volturi. Life had resumed into an almost normal sense. The packs had stayed separated though. Everyone understood that Nessie was Jake's imprint, but being around vampires was still uncomfortable to say the least. So Sam's pack consisted of Jared, Paul, Brady and Collin. While Jacob's pack had Leah, Seth, Quil, and myself.

All in all, everyone was happy with the arrangement. Quil and Jacob could relate on having younger imprints. Leah didn't have to deal with Sam or any else's thoughts of the other imprints. She didn't mind Quil or Jacob's imprints of course; they were glorified babysitters. Their thoughts were mostly about the girl's smiles and the silly cute things little kids do. Seth still looked up to Jacob as a big brother, and was happy to see his sister happy again.

My life was going good; seeing as I get to work with my two best buds and the patrol hours where more reasonable. My relationship with my mom still wasn't the same as it was before I phased though. But she wasn't as worried or stressed anymore and we were slowly rebuilding the trust that had been lost.

The down side of things going back to normal was having to go back to school. Not just regular school, but summer school. So now I was forcing myself to go to the library and study before I had to repeat my senior year. I was on my way to Forks because the La Push library was really only good for Tribal History. Even then Forks library wasn't the best, but I was not going all the way to Port Angeles for a book.

I walked into the library wearing cut-off jeans, a black T-shirt, and a pair of knock-off toms. Without the need for constant patrols, I had started wearing shirts and shoes again. At first it was weird, like being forced into a tux just to walk down the street. I had gotten to the point where shirts felt comfortable, but shoes were still weird.

I skimmed through the library shelves, trying to find the history section. I was concentrating so hard on looking for the stupid history section that I bumped into something, or more accurately someone holding an armful of books. I instinctively looked up, and then remembered that 99% of the world population are shorter than me I looked down.

Hunched over picking up a huge stack of fallen books was a girl. Her dark brown hair was short and layered with long bags covering her whole face. I felt a little guilty and shocked by the sight of the fallen stack of books she was picking up. So I bent down to help her pick up the books and put them on a cart she had apparently been using. I handed her the last book and apologized sheepishly.

The girl sighed, and pushed her bags out of her face. Saying in a soft tentative voice "It's okay…" She said more, but by then I was already lost in beautiful dark brown, practically black, almond shaped eyes.

My brain slowed to a stop. The world around me blurred and all I saw was her. If I had known that all I had to do was come to the library to find such a girl I would have come here years ago. Her eyes were large and kind, lips full, cheek bones high, skin tanned, body short yet curvy.

She blushed, realizing I was staring at her, and looked back to her cart of books. A small smile playing at her lips. I wouldn't have thought it possible, but she became even more beautiful. Of course I knew what was happening, that I had just imprinted. It was so unbelievable though; she was so unbelievable. She was my soul mate, my anchor to this world.

''…Are you okay? You look a little out of it.'' A grin formed across my face; she was talking to me. I shook my head.

''Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry about knocking your books over," I said, running a nervous hand through my hair. The girl pursed her lips together in the most adorable way before speaking again.

''Are you sure? I mean you said you're fine, but you shook your head. Which is a natural indicator of saying no or disagreeing. It's one of the easiest ways to tell when someone's lying.'' My grin grow wider, apparently my imprint was clever and very observant.

''I'm fine, really.'' She pursed her lips again and nodded slowly.

''If you say so, and don't worry about the books, it's an occupational hazard. Besides that wasn't the first time I dropped a huge pile of books and it won't be the last.'' My brain focused on the 'occupational hazard' part.

''You work here?''

''Yep,'' she said emphasizing the "p" showing me her employee ID hanging on a blue lanyard.

''So, you live in Forks?'' I asked, trying to be casual and praying that I was succeeding. She smiled a small smile and gave an exaggerated nod.

''Uh-huh, I'm guessing you don't?''

''Nah, I'm too cool for a town named after a kitchen utensil.'' She rewarded my dumb joke with a muffled laugh and a huge grin.

''Yeah the name's kind of stupid. So where are you from, Sasquatch?'' I stopped and stared, and watched as her expression turned solemn as if she had said the wrong thing. Right as she opened up her mouth to speak, I broke out laughing. Then the most amazing thing happened. She laughed too, loudly and freely along with me.

''Sshhh!'' echoed from the old lady at the front desk with a prominent frown on her pale face. I met the girl's wide eyes and watched as she covered her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter.

She swatted at my arms and hissed, ''You're gonna make me lose my job.'' It might have been effective if she wasn't grinning so widely. We both started laughing again, a little quitter this time.

When we both had our laughter under control; I realized I didn't know her name. My eyes flicked to her employee ID, but it just said L. Munoz.

So I introduced myself, ''I'm Embry and I'm from La Push.''

She smiled up at me, ''Lydia from New York, but I moved here recently.''

I extended my hand to give her hand a shake. Even though I really, really wanting to hug her; I thought it might come off a bit too weird. She shook my hand, and I realized how small her hand was in mine. Then I realized how tiny she was in general. She couldn't be over 5 feet maybe 5'1". She looked hardly 16. My attention was diverted, by a snort Lydia made. I looked up at her seeing her hand over her mouth. I raised an eyebrow and she shook her head, chuckling.

''Sorry, I'm probably just being weird. But come on 'My name's Embry and I'm from La Push.''' I raised my other eyebrow, slightly worried I did something wrong. She shook her head again. ''Oh come on, you don't get it?" I shook his head no. My imprint huffed pushing some stray strands of hair behind her ear as she said, ''I'm Lydia and I'm from New York and I'm an alcoholic.''

''What?'' I asked, really confused now.

''Ugh, okay maybe my brothers are right that I have a weird sense of hummer. But the way we introduced ourselves reminded me of Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. You know how they're all like 'I'm what's-his-face and I'm from...' You know," Lydia said her eyebrows now raised. With each word she spoke my smile grew, she was too cute. "Well umm… I need to get back to work."

''Wait!'' I shouted in a whisper, as Lydia turned to walk away.

''Yeah?'' Lydia said turning around.

''Could you help me find some books for school?''

''Sure,'' she said smiling. ''It's kind of my job.''

So in summer on a random Thursday, I imprinted on a girl named Lydia. She helped me with my history project. That helped me pass, and impressed my teacher to the point where he was nicer to me throughout the rest of summer school. Suffice to say if you asked what my favourite day of the week was, I'd say Thursday.

 ** _AN: Thanks for reading please follow and favorite. And if you have a sec leave a reviwe, tell me what you think. I hope to be updating soon._**

 ** _Hope you have a nice day/ night!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to the creative mind that is Stephanie Meyer. I don't own the story title or main starting plot. I adopted this story from MariMart since she can't continue the story. But I'm completely re-writing the story, from different POV and with many other differences. If you are interested in seeing the original please go to MariMart's page and read the 10 chapters she has posted, it's a great story start and I hope I can do it justice.**_

Chapter Two

Friday

Embry's POV

While finishing up patrol after getting out of summer school again I started feeling restless. All I could think of was Lydia; her smile, laugh, and man that girl was smart. I was sure to get an amazing grade thanks to her, and the coolest thing was how interesting she made it all.

I could hear her go on and on about history and never get sick of it. She said that even though history was very subjective, some parts like the stuff about monarchies and politics were soap opera worthy. After listening to her go on about Napoleon Bonaparte, I had to agree.

Lydia had gotten really excited when I told her what the assignment was; researching the good results of events considered to be bad. I swear her eyes twinkled with joy. We ended up deciding on Napoleon because Lydia said, "The only reason dictators gained power was because they were good leaders. Ergo they did do good things for their country; they were just usually very extreme."

It had only been a day and I already wanted to rush to the library to see if she was working. I wanted to learn all about her; she had quickly become my favourite person to talk to. I have never felt comfortable around new people or huge crowds excluding the pack. But they were family and saw my unfiltered thoughts as I saw theirs. But being with Lydia was so simple and fluid.

Then again, I only talked with her once. Maybe it'd get harder… Nah.

I had yet to tell the pack though, not even Jacob knew. That was one of the reasons I was so restless, I really didn't want to tell yet. I didn't know why…

Okay that was a lie, I did know why. I'd be the first one in the Black Pack to imprint on someone who wasn't a toddler. I knew I might be making a big deal out of nothing, but still.

That was one of the reasons the pack had gotten along so well. Leah wasn't all, 'all imprints are stupid and the spirits ruined my life.' She was getting over it, over her bitterness. It was slow-going, but we all knew that seeing Quill and Jacob's imprints helped a lot. She liked Claire and Nessie and they liked her too. They said she was like Mulan.

And no one had liked to hear Sam, Paul or Jared go on and on about their imprints. It was like that annoying couple who did not know how to limit their PDA. Except in your head. I mean, they weren't gross most of the time, but it was like a chick flick or a Nicholas Sparks movie. Which thanks to my dearest mother I had knowledge of.

I suddenly realized my patrol time was over. I started to get excited because now I could go to the library, go to Lydia.

Right as I was about to phase Seth's thoughts entered my mind. I groaned out loud. I could already hear all of Seth's thoughts as he replayed my own thoughts of Lydia.

 _Embry, you imprinted! I can't believe it! We gotta tell the others, what's her name?_

My mind instinctively thought Lydia and the memory of first meeting her ran through my mind. Followed by thoughts of her smile, her laugh, how ridiculously smart she was. How she called me Sasquatch.

When Seth heard that last thought he laughed.

 _She called you Sasquatch! I can't wait to tell the others._

I grimaced.

 _You don't want to tell the others._ It wasn't a question.

 _No I don't Seth._ My thoughts rushed together on how it would make the others uncomfortable and wreck how well the pack had been getting along.

 _You're being stupid, no one's gonna care._ Seth thought back.

 _Leah's not gonna care?_

 _I know Leah has barely stopped hating imprinting and she'll never trust Emily and Sam again, but I don't think she'd hold it against you. It might bring up old wounds, but if anything you should know Leah's stronger than that. She'd kick your ass if she knew you thought she was that weak._

 _Thanks Seth, I think that actually helped._

 _So you're gonna tell them?_

 _Yes Seth, I'm gonna tell them_. I thought back, rolling my eyes.

 _Good, let's go do it now, the sooner the better._

 _Seth, you're on patrol,_ I reminded him.

 _Jake won't mind, there hasn't been any activity and this is more important._

 _Seth you gotta patrol._

 _Oh, I see! You're not a wolf, you're a chicken! Pock, Pock, Pock-_

 _Shut up SETH!_

Seth did not shut up, so I tackled him. A half-hour later and our little scuffle was over.

 _So we're going to tell them now, right?_ Seth thought, somehow managing to skip along in wolf form.

I nodded, _Yes Seth._

We phased back because Seth talked enough as a human, and as a wolf his thoughts roamed all over the place. So to save us from having another little scuffle we walked to the Cullen's, knowing that's where Jake would be.

I never thought I'd be friends with the Cullens or even stand to be in their presence without wanting to kill something. But Emmett was easy-going and hilarious. Jasper was quiet and kept to himself, but that made me feel all the more comfortable around him. Esme reminded me a lot of Emily. Carlisle had this whole Yoda/ grandfatherly vibe going for him. Alice actually reminded me of Claire sometimes, she was so bubbly and friendly. She was like an annoying, but sweet sister.

Edward was fairly nice and he looked after Seth. Bella; well, it was awkward since I knew the ins and outs of the whole Bella-Jake-Edward thing. We got past it and she was easy to get along with. Rosalie however was something else, but then again so was Leah. Any scathing comments she made just rolled right off my back. And Nessie was easy to love.

Before we even reached the steps of the Cullen's house, Edward had opened the door for us.

''Hello Embry, Seth, I see you have some good news for us.'' It wasn't a question with Edward unless you were Bella, it was never a question. Seth of course grinned like it was his news to share and I just nodded. Edward flashed a smile as Seth and I walked into the Cullen's house.

When we entered everyone was in the living room, because supernatural hearing of course.

Thankfully Quill and Leah were present as was Claire. Most likely the girls wanted to play together and wanted to play with Leah too.

''So you got good news Embry?'' asked Nessie jumping up and down.

''Settle down Ness, it seems important,'' Jake said patting the couch cushion next to where he was sitting.

''So what's the news?'' asked Alice impatiently. She still hated not being able to ''see'' wolves. Seth elbowed me, urging me to answer and I responded by whacking him on the back of his head. All the women in the room rolled their eyes.

''Out with it, Call!'' yelled Leah impatiently.

I just decided to blurt it out, ''I imprinted.''

Practically everyone's eyes widened and their faces broke out into grins. Leah nodded, an almost smile on her face. Seth was right that his sister was strong. I should know that by now because the pack is family, so Leah was my sister too.

''So who's the lucky girl?'' asked Jacob.

Before I could answer Quil yelled out, ''Or unlucky!'' Gaining a high five from Emmett.

''Her name's Lydia, she moved to Forks recently and works at the library.'' Everyone in the room nodded like they all knew exactly who I was talking about.

Bella suddenly spoke up, ''Yeah, I think my dad told me about her. She's staying with the Webbers. Her mother was Mr. Webbers sister or something like that I think; she's staying with them while her Dad's overseas.''

''Come on Embry, tells us about her?'' Alice asked, or demanded more like it.

''Calm yourself Alice, I'm sure we'll learn all about her in due time,'' chided Carlisle.

Seth's face lit right up and he opened his big mouth, ''Well, I can tell you about her. She's super short, maybe shorter than Alice and-''

''Seth!'' I shouted cutting him off.

''I'm afraid you're going to have to tell them, they won't stop badgering until you do,'' said Esme.

''You're probably right,'' I sighed. ''Ok, her name's Lydia Munoz. She is short, but she's not a midget, like Seth seems to think. She's really smart and wants to be a teacher. Specifically, a history teacher; she'd be good at it too. She helped me out with my history project, made everything sound so real and interesting. Like it wasn't just something in a text book. She has a really pretty laugh and is so easy to talk to. I've never met anyone like her.'' I didn't realize that with each and every word my voice got softer.

Everyone was smiling at me and then Seth says loudly, ''Oh! And she called him Sasquatch!'' Cue the laughter; even Leah and Rosalie smiled.

''She sounds wonderful Embry, we can't wait to meet her,'' said Esme in her usual motherly manner.

''Yeah, if she called you Sasquatch. She has to be fun!'' said Emmett.

''Oooh! If she's around my size I could give her some of my clothes. You never said what she looked like Embry. I need to know this so I can get the color palette,'' Alice chirped, sitting on the edge of her seat, eagerly wanting a reason to shop and someone new to dress up.

''You don't even know her size yet Alice,'' Jasper said smiling softly as he shook his head at how happy Alice looked.

''She sounds great Embry, I'm happy for you man,'' said Jake.

''Yeah, and maybe she can help you get out of summer school,'' said Quil, laughing.

''You're in summer school too, Quil,'' I replied.

''Ah-ha! Maybe she can help me get out of summer school,'' said Quil.

''My imprints a good teacher, not a miracle worker,'' I replied, making Emmett and Jake crack up laughing.

Claire gave an indignant shout of ''Be nice to Quil! Don't laugh at him!'' Seth was grinning next to his sister and she was smiling at her pack, her friend's, and her family's antics.

I was grinning and shaking my head thinking they were all crazy, but I wouldn't have them any other way. Hopefully Lydia would feel the same way about them.

 ** _AN: OK so I am updating sooner then I usally would because I have to go back to school tommorw and don't know when I will have the time to updata next._**

 ** _Thanks for reading please follow and favorite, and thank you so much to the amazing people who have done that alredy!_**

 ** _If you want a sneek peek of the next chapter ASAP,_** ** _leave a reviwe, and I will PM_** ** _you!_**

 ** _Hope you have a nice day/ night!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to the creative mind that is Stephanie Meyer. I don't own the story title or main starting plot. I adopted this story from MariMart since she can't continue the story. But I'm completely re-writing the story, from different POV and with many other differences. If you are interested in seeing the original please go to MariMart's page and read the 10 chapters she has posted, it's a great story start and I hope I can do it justice.**_

Chapter Three

Monday

Embry's POV

Because I had gone to talk to the pack on Friday, I hadn't gotten to seen Lydia. I couldn't see her over the weekend because some idiot decided the library should be closed on the weekends. And _yes_ , I knew how pathetic I sound.

Despite the fact that Quil and Jake had imprints, they still cracked jokes about how needy I was acting all weekend. It didn't help that Emmett and Seth joined in. I wasn't needy and I would keep telling them that until they believed me.

As soon as I finished my summer classes on Monday I raced to the library, to Lydia… At a totally not needy rate. I had gotten an A+ on the project we worked on together and really wanted to tell her.

My teacher had actually questioned if I did it myself. When I told him I had gotten ''tutoring,'' he let it go saying, "You should have done it sooner."

I arrived at the library and quickly roamed through the shelves searching for Lydia. My head shot up and ears pricked when I heard her voice. I quickened my pace, following the sound of her voice.

I found her talking to someone. Talking to Quil? Of all people, she was talking to him. If he was saying anything about me thinking about her all weekend I was going to punch him.

Claire, standing beside Quil holding his hand in hers, spotted me first. "Embry!" she called, waving to me.

Lydia's grin moved from the younger girl to me. ''Hi, Embry.''

Quill smiled sheepishly at me. ''Hey, Embry.''

''Hi, Lydia. Quil.''

''Oh, you guys know each other?'' Lydia asked looking between the two of us.

''Unfortunately,'' I answered.

''I'm hurt, right here,'' Quil said dramatically pointing to his heart. Lydia just smiles.

''So... What'cha get on your project?'' Lidia asked, her eyes dancing with anticipation.

''Well…. I know you helped me with it and all, but I'm sorry to say that there's no way I could've gotten an A+ without you," I said as I moved to stand closer to her. She whacks my arm with a paperback book she had been holding.

''Jerk, you had me going for a second there. If you had gotten an F, I would've been ticked.'' Before I could reply, Quil spoke up.

''Wait, you got an A+ in History?" he said at me before turning on Lydia. "What have you done with the real Embry?''

''Very funny Quil,'' I said sarcastically. Quil laughs before turning to Claire.

''I'm funny right, Claire bear?''

''Quil's always funny,'' Claire nodded. Both Lydia and I snort at how over played the young girl's reaction was.

''At least someone thinks I'm funny,'' Quil said picking up Claire, via piggyback. ''It was nice to meet you Lydia.''

''You too, Quil. Bye Claire,'' Lydia smiled.

''Bye Lydia,'' both Quil and Claire said before leaving us.

There's a steady silence between the two of us for a while. So I answered an unasked question. ''I've known Quil, pretty much my whole life. He's kind of annoying, but a good friend."

''Put up with anyone for that long and they will seem annoying,'' she said turning to the book shelf behind her and placing the book in her hands back in its place.

''Nah, not me,'' I said; wordlessly I started helping her sort books from her loaded cart to the sturdy shelves.

''Keep telling yourself that,'' she quips with a cheeky smirk, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

''So do you have any childhood friends?'' I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I moved around a lot as a kid. Didn't really have time to make friends or the effort to keep in contact with them after I moved on." Her face falls a little as she struggles to reach the highest shelf. I take the book from her and effortlessly place it where she was trying to put it.

"That must have sucked."

"No," she chuckled a little, but it's a sad chuckle. "It let me be whoever I wanted to be," she said quietly, shaking her head as though not wanting to think about something. "I tried a few times to keep in contacted with some of them, but it became too much of a hassle. They moved on. I moved on," she said a little louder.

"Where have you lived?" I ask after a long moment of silence. "You said New York City, right?"

"No, just New York the state. Lived all around it, but never made it to NYC. My Dad always said it was over rated and not inspiring enough. He's an author, that's why we moved so much." She smiled sheepishly. "After every few months he would say, 'Inspiration won't come to you, you must go to it'," she said in a bad impression of a strong male voice.

"So he writes the books and you stack 'em."

"Pretty much," she smiled, but it doesn't reach all the way to her eyes.

"Have you ever tried to write a book?" I asked, not sure whether to drop this topic of conversation all together or keep going with it.

"Nah, never had the… inspiration. But that's enough about me, tell me about yourself."

"Well" I sighed. "I've lived in La Push all my life with my mum, I didn't know my dad. I don't have siblings, but Quil and Jake have been like brothers to me. They are the best friends a guy could ask for. We all love cars and last year we started fixing up a few of the locals' cars to earn some extra money and it's become a real business as of last month."

"Wow, that's cool," she laughed, the happiness reaching her eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" I smiled as she pushed the last book onto the shelf and turned to look at me.

"We're complete opposites."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you lived in one place all your life while I never stopped moving. You only have a mum while I on the other hand have my dad and three older brothers. You seem to know what you want to do with your life and I have no idea." She laughs once more before turning with the cart and moving to the other side of the library. I follow after her slowly, thinking over what she had said.

I think up dozens of questions by the time I reached her side. But I let them fade back into my mind as she starts asking me less personal questions. We go on to talk about anything and everything.

Favourite music, movies, books…

I found out she likes old rock and pop music. She found out I like rock, Daft-Punk, Owl City, and Passion Pit.

I let out a disappointed breath when she said she liked Vampire Weekend.

Lydia also loves the movie series Lake Placid and can't choice which of them is her favourite. I tell her how I love old monster movies, and War of Worlds. She says she never really watched the movies I mentioned so I said we were going to have a monster movie marathon. She replies in turn that we should probably have a Lord of the Rings marathon as well since she never saw those either.

She's definitely an avid bookworm who will practically read anything and everything. I asked her what her favourite book was and she said, "To have a favourite you must have a least favourite, and every book is good in its own way."

I tell her I would much rather read comics. She says super hero comics aren't her thing, but she loves The Walking Dead comics. I said I had only watched five minutes of the show and didn't think it was as good as people say. She urged me to at least watch the first few episodes before judging it, but I really should watch all of it.

Once her shift finished I asked her to come to Sue's Diner with me.

She said, "That'd be nice," and sent a text to someone on her phone.

At the diner we continue to find topics to talk about. All of this became a daily thing. I would help her with her work, or she helped me study. Then we'd go to Sue's afterwards.

A couple of times she sees Jake, Leah, Seth and Quil in passing. I briefly give her introductions, but it doesn't go beyond a ''Hi, I'm 'insert name', bye.''

Three weeks later, Jake brings up that I don't really spend time with her outside of the library.

I told him that wasn't true, that we went to the diner as well, but Jake doesn't think it counts. He thinks I should try to meet with her when she's not working.

I mull it over and get to thinking.

What if Jake was right and she thought I just hung out with her for tutoring?

So I began planning.

I had talked to her about having a movie night before.

So I went out and brought popcorn, gummy bears, gummy worms, Lydia's favourite ice-cream, and a whole bunch of chocolate. I rent all the classic monster movies and the whole Lake Placid series.

I abruptly asked her on a Wednesday as she was mumbling under her breath that math made no sense while helping me solve a math problem. "How can you divide feet by miles, it just doesn't work. I'll never understand how someone invented all these stupid rules. How did they know it was right?" She stops scribbling and punching in numbers on my calculator. ''Huh?''

''I thought we could have our movie night, this weekend at my house,'' I repeated.

''Oh, that sounds cool. What day?''

''Is Saturday good?''

''Yeah Saturday works. What time were you thinking?''

''Uh… 5pm and we could order in pizza.''

''Sounds good.'' Then she turns back to the math problem that has been frustrating us both for the past 15 minutes; as though nothing had changed. Until she suddenly looks up and grins widely at me, explaining how she found the answer. I was barely focusing, and she had to explain it to me two more times because all I could think about is Saturday.

Saturday might just be my second favourite day of the week.

 ** _AN:_** ** _Thanks for reading please follow and favorite, and thank you so much to the amazing people who have done that alredy!_**

 ** _Hope you have a nice day/ night!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to the creative mind that is Stephanie Meyer. I don't own the story title or main starting plot. I adopted this story from MariMart since she can't continue the story.**_

Chapter Four

Saturday

Embry's POV

Today's the day Lydia's coming over.

I was running around the house, trying to make it presentable. Checking to make sure all the snacks were accounted for. That all the DVD's worked properly.

I was feeding myself into a frenzy. To the point where my mom asked me, "Why are you running around like a crazy person?" Not that she didn't seem to appreciate me cleaning up, but then it hit me.

I knew I had forgotten something! I had forgotten to tell Mom about Lydia. She knew I went to the library for tutoring, but she didn't know with whom. And she didn't know my ''tutor,'' who was my imprint, was coming over for movie night. She didn't even really know what an imprint was, what it meant to me.

It was 4:27pm.

I had roughly 30 minutes to convince Mom to let Lydia come over. I was seventeen, protecting the reservation from vampires. But I still had to ask if my imprint could come over to the house. Like I was just another teenage boy trying to convince his mom to let a girl he liked to come over.

Because to my mom that's all I was.

''Umm?'' Was my intelligent response.

''Embry?'' Mom said, eyebrows raised. She had already pulled out the Mom Voice. Now every Mom Voice is slightly different, but instantly recognizable as a Mom Voice. A Mom Voice said "I gave birth to you, I raised you, and dealt with all the 'wonderful phases' you've gone through. Don't BS me."

''I… I invited a friend over. She's actually been tutoring me at the library.'' Mom nodded. ''We're supposed to have a movie night. I guess I forgot to tell you.''

''So she's from Forks?''

''Well, yeah. Originally, she's from New York, the state not the city. She just moved to Forks. Works at the library.''

''And she's been helping you?'' Mum asked with a raised eyebrow as the questioning began.

''Yes,'' I nodded.

''What's her name?''

''Lydia. Lydia Munoz.''

''Do her parents know she's coming?''

''I think so.''

''How old is she?''

''Mom!''

''Embry!''

''Around my age, I think.''

''What time is she supposed to be here?''

''Five O'clock.''

Mom turned to look at her watch. "4:39pm," she sighed.

''Fine. But I want to meet her and you better make sure she gets home before 11:00pm.''

''I will, thanks Mom,'' I said, moving quickly to hug her.

Lydia's POV

I was smiling faintly as I drove to the address Embry had given me. Today I had woken up early because Aunt Katherine was going shopping with the twins. They invited me to go with and had chosen to leave early because they were going to Port Angeles. I had decided to go and see if I could find something to take to Embry's house. I knew it was kind of old fashioned. But I didn't think Embry would be offended. It was just the way I was raised.

It took a while between Isaac's and Joshua's constant pestering and not knowing what to bring. Isaac and Joshua, the twins, had practically adopted me. They could be very sweet, but also very annoying. They reminded me of my own brothers. I eventually decided on a large bag of Famous Amos chocolate chip cookies. Everyone pretty much liked those. I had never met anyone who said they didn't.

It was later then it should have been when we had gotten back to the house so I quickly grabbed my stuff, making sure Aunt Kat knew where I'd be at before leaving.

I arrived at Embry's house at 4:59pm.

When I knocked at the door, a woman with small crinkles around her deep brown eyes, and russet lips answered the door. Dressed in simple jeans and green buttoned down shirt, I guessed this was Embry's mom. They had the same eyes and nose. I outstretched my hand to shake Embry's Mom's hand.

''Hi, you must be Embry's mother. I'm Lydia, it's nice to meet you.''

''Please, call me June.''

''Well, it's nice to meet you June,'' I smiled.

''Hi Lydia,'' Embry called suddenly appearing at the door. "Hey Mom, didn't you have errands to run?''

''Yes Embry, I do. I was just saying hi to your friend.''

''Well, you said hi. So...'' I unabashedly rolled my eyes at him.

''Embry, stop trying to push your mom out the door of her own home! She hasn't shown me your embarrassing baby pictures yet!'' I said sarcastically.

June's POV

I turned to the girl my son obviously had a crush on and smiled.

''Oh, I like you. Smart with a sharp wit. And Embry, I'll be leaving after asking Lydia something.''

''Yes, June?'' She seemed polite, looked kind and well dressed.

''Do your parents know you're here?'' I asked.

''Well, I'm actually staying with my Uncle, Peter Webbers, and his family at the moment. They know I'm here.''

''That's good to hear, I'll be back later. Pizza money is on the counter.''

Lydia POV

I followed Embry into the living room. It was a quaint family home. It wasn't fancy and didn't look like it was out of the magazine. It was simple, homey, and clean. All around the walls were water-colour paintings of sunsets, forests, and beaches. There were plenty of family photos of Embry and his mom too. Not professionally done, just random ones taken on a disposable camera most likely. I was drawn to a particular picture of a sunset that was set over a body of water. I turned to Embry who was beside me; watching me?

''It's beautiful,'' I grinned.

''Yeah, I know right?'' Embry grinned back. ''My mom painted it.''

''Seriously, that's awesome.''

''Yeah, she used to paint all the time. When I was a kid she tried to teach me, but I kind of suck. I do a bit better with acrylic though.''

''That's cool. I can't paint for my life. I can kind of draw, but not really. I feel like drawing, painting, and dancing all have one thing in common. You either have a knack for it or you have to work hard to get the hang of it. I can't dance either,'' I smiled.

''Neither can I,'' Embry laughed.

''So, what movies did you get?'' I asked as we moved towards the couch. Embry grabbed a stack of DVD's off the wood coffee table.

''The Wolfman, Dracula, Frankenstein, and Birds. All the classics. I even got the Lake Placid series, since I've never seen them before,'' he said, holding them out to me.

''Awesome!'' I said smiling as I took them from him and went through the stack of DVD's.

''Birds?'' I questioned.

''Yeah, it seems like it wouldn't be scary, but it scared me so bad when I was a kid. I had nightmares. I was glad when I found it. Didn't think I'd find it on DVD.''

''Okay then.''

''Hey, what's in the bag?''

''Oh, cookies!'' I answered grinning, revealing the large bag. Embry grabbed them from my hands and ripped the bag open. I laughed.

''Man, I freaking love these!''

''I've never met anyone who hasn't.''

''You didn't have to bring anything,'' he said sheepishly.

''Oh, I know. But it's the way I was raised. I could just hear my father scolding me if I hadn't.''

''Speaking of parents. I'm sorry about my mum before.''

''What are you talking about? From what I've seen she seems great,'' I smiled.

''What?'' he questioned as though he didn't believe what I had said.

"Look, if you're talking about the whole 'do your parents know you're here?' thing. My dad would have totally done something similarly. In fact, he has done stuff exactly like that. It's just what parents do.''

''Oh.''

''Yeah, now let's get to these movies. Really, how scary could Birds be?''

 ** _AN:_** ** _Thanks for reading please follow and favorite, and thank you so much to the amazing people who have done that alredy!_**

 ** _Hope you have a nice day/ night!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to the creative mind that is Stephanie Meyer. I don't own the story title or main starting plot. I adopted this story from MariMart since she can't continue the story.**_

Chapter Five

Friday

Embry POV

Summer was ending soon and I didn't like it.

The end of summer meant I would be spending less time with Lydia. And she said she was only working at the Library for the summer.

Would she still hang out with me once school started? She would surely make friends once she started at Forks High, she was too likable not to. She's my imprint, so I might be a little biased, but still I couldn't see her having a hard time making friends.

There was only one week of summer vacation left. It was around this time that Jake told me that we were having a bonfire soon. We usually had one about twice a month; both packs meeting up to talk. It was more of a social gathering than anything else. I had skipped the last few to spend more time with Lydia.

I didn't think much of it until Jake said I needed to come along and bring Lydia.

''Wait, what? Why? Isn't it too soon?''

''Embry, man, chill. You don't have to tell her, but it would probably help if she heard the legends. Plus, Sam and his pack found out along with my sister, Kim, and Emily. The girls really want to meet her, so do Sam and the others.''

I gave it some thought. I knew what Jacob was saying made sense. Didn't mean that it didn't make me nervous.

''Alright, I'll ask her.''

''Don't worry Embry, all we're going to do is meet her, talk a little, tell her the legends, and eat some good food. What could go wrong?'' I know it wasn't a real question so I just smiled and nodded.

I got nervous every time I went to ask her so I ended up waiting until the last minute to ask. The day before the bonfire to be exact, Friday.

When I went to meet Lydia at the library she was laughing and talking to two boys, twins from the looks of it.

They looked about 5'8 feet tall, against Lydia's small 5'2. They both had curly hair, one had his cropped super short, while the other was a bit longer and a little shaggy.

''I can't believe you guys did that! And now I have to be your warden; not cool.'' Despite her words Lydia was grinning.

''I know tell me about it and it was all his idea. Now I'm in trouble too,'' said the one with the shaggy hair.

''My idea? You're the one who said that no one would care since they're completely tone deaf to start with,'' said the other.

''Guys, it doesn't even matter. What matters is you got caught, but seriously what did you put in the organ,'' my imprint said, completely confusing me. Organ?

''Oh, you know, like we said, gunk,'' said Shaggy grinning at the other.

''Yeah, gross stuff and junk, gunk or grunk or juss,'' said the other.

''But we like how gunk sounds, don't you?'' asked Shaggy

''Never mind, forget I asked,'' replied Lydia shaking her head. She glanced over her shoulder as though she knew I was watching her. "Hey Embry."

''Hi Lydia, how've you been?'' I ask walking over to her.

''Good, and you?''

"Good. Good.'' Before I could further the conversation the sound of loud coughing, practically hacking, interrupted. We both turned towards the twins to see them dramatically coughing.

''Ah-em! Aren't you going to introduce us?'' called the one with the cropped hair.

''Yeah Lydia, aren't you going to introduce us?'' added Shaggy. Lydia rolled her eyes and made an over exaggerated gesture pointing at the boys.

''This is Isaac and Joshua Webber, they're my cousins. The one with the shaggy hair is Isaac and the other is Joshua.'' She then moved her gesture to me. ''Trickster Twins, this is Embry Call.''

''Trickster Twins?'' I asked.

''They pretty much pranked me my whole first week here. But then I got them back when they least expected.''

''Tch… Like you could prank us,'' said Joshua crossing his arms over his chest with a disbelieving roll of his eyes.

''Maybe, maybe not. Point is I got your parents to go vegan and gluten free for a month, and put you two on the adopt-a-highway volunteer group for two-consecutive weeks,'' Lydia replied with a smirk.

''It's still not a prank,'' Joshua shot back.

''No, but it was payback and it was glorious.''

''This is true,'' said Isaac.

''Okay then,'' I said.

''So, what's up?'' asked Lydia looking up at me.

''Well, my friends and I are having a bonfire tomorrow. I know its last minute, but would you want to go?'' I rushed out.

''Tomorrow?'' she asked frowning.

''Yeah,'' I said, my own smile beginning to fade.

''Well it's just the Trickster Twins got into a bit of trouble. I'm supposed to be supervising them since their parents have to make a trip out to Seattle for a conference this weekend,'' Lydia said with a sad shrug of her shoulders.

''Oh,'' was all I could say.

''Well…'' called out Isaac.

''What?'' Lydia asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure if you asked my mom and dad they'd be cool with it if you brought us along,'' said Isaac.

''How do you figure that?'' asked Lydia.

''Well, think about it, they know you won't let us do anything stupid. So… if we sell it right we could go,'' replied Joshua.

''Ah-huh, and why would I do that?'' asked Lydia.

''Because you love us,'' they said together batting their eyelashes

''Look, we all win here; we get to not be under house arrest. You included, and you get to go hang out with lover-boy over here,'' said Isaac. Lydia glared and her cheeks tinged with pink.

''Is it really smart to tease me right now?''

''Idiot,'' murmured Joshua, hitting his brother on the shoulder. ''Come on, Lydia we'll be on our best behaviour,'' pleaded Joshua.

''That's not good enough,'' said Lydia. ''You have to be on someone else's best behaviour, not yours.''

''So… we can go?'' asked Isaac.

''Maybe, we gotta talk to your parents,'' answered Lydia.

''What are we waiting for?'' asked Joshua.

''Yeah, let's go. Your shift's over, right?'' asked Isaac as both started dragging her out the door. Lydia, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, managed to call out to me before they got her out the door.

''Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow. But I'll call you for sure.'' I stood there for a while, not really understanding what just happened.

 ** _AN:_** ** _Thanks for reading please follow and favorite, and thank you so much to the amazing people who have done that alredy!_**

 ** _Sorry this update took me so long, life kind of got in the way. But if you want more and faster updates make sure to leave a review._**

 ** _Hope you have a nice day/ night!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to the creative mind that is Stephanie Meyer. I don't own the story title or main starting plot. I adopted this story from MariMart since she can't continue the story.**_

Chapter Six

Saturday

Lydia POV

So it turns out that the Webbers did agree. Which really surprised me; I mean, I thought they'd never let up on the twin's punishment. Isaac and Joshua could probably go into marketing because they were right, as long as they sold it right they'd be fine.

So here I was trying to figure out what to wear.

Ugh… I felt like such a girl. And no, I wasn't having an identity crisis; I knew I was a girl. But as much as I loved girly things, I hated that I was over-thinking something as simple as clothes. The fact that it was widely recognized as a girl thing just made it all the worse.

Sighing, I glared at my closet. Come on, Lydia you're not a character on Degrassi. Stop being dramatic.

With that last thought, I closed my eyes and thrust out my hand, deciding whatever I grabbed I would wear.

I opened my eyes back up, and looked at her hand to find I was holding a red baja sweater. Smiling I thought Yeah, I can make this work. Already forming an outfit in my mind.

I grabbed blue jean shorts, black tights lined with fleece, and a black long sleeved undershirt. I looked under my bed, finding my denim toms where I had left them. I grabbed a simple black drawstring backpack, and put a small green fleece blanket in it.

I quickly changed, and brushed my hair. I was going to the beach so I wasn't going to take the time to do something fancy. Plus my hair was too short to braid, or put it up in a ponytail.

I walked downstairs to find the boys already waiting in the living room for me.

''Ready guys?'' They nodded with a duh face. Being the dramatic goofballs they were.

They both cried out ''Freedom!'' as we moved out the door. I rolled my eyes as I got into and started up my car.

The closer we got to the beach the faster my heart started to thud in my chest. Why was I so nervous? It was just a bonfire, right? Then why did it feel like so much more?

Lydia calm down! It's just a bonfire, stop freaking out. Seriously, you're being a drama queen.

I took deep breathes, and forced myself to calm down.

As soon as we had parked and gotten out of the car, Embry was right in front of me. If I wasn't so used to him I might have screamed. But since I did know him I settled for whacking him with my backpack.

He made an ''oof'' sound.

I rolled my eyes. ''Hey, Sasquatch.''

''Hey, Pipsqueak,'' Embry smirked back.

''Pipsqueak,'' the twins called out in unison.

''Best behaviour,'' I chirped, pointing to the boys. The boys just stared at me. ''Hey don't look at me like that. You guys are the ones that said, and I quote, 'Mom, Dad relax, we solemnly swear to be on Angela's best behaviour.' Angela wouldn't have mentioned anything like that.'' Lydia said thinking of the boys older sister.

''Ugh... Next time we're about to promise something like that hit us, hard. Like knock us unconscious,'' said Isaac.

''Sure thing, same deal for you to Josh?'' Josh nodded with an over-dramatic solemn face.

''What exactly did they do?'' Embry asked.

''Madness, as per usual.'' Embry raised an eyebrow.

''Can we tell him?'' Joshua asked

''Go for it,'' I shrugged.

''Alright so we filled the organ, with well, I can't remember what we used. Just a bunch stuff from the kitchen, laundry room, restroom, and our own prank supply.''

''Wait, you mixed random chemicals together? You have to be more careful!'' I interjected.

''Lydia relax, I made sure not to mix anything dangerous,'' said Isaac nonchalantly.

''Right you're the mad scientist, and Josh is the man of action,'' I said knowing just how smart Isaac was.

''As I was saying. We filled the organ, and then as she was playing it on Sunday; which actually wasn't supposed to happen, we thought she'd used them Saturday at practice, the gunk exploded out of the organ. Everyone started screaming, it was glorious chaos,'' finished Joshua.

''It was madness, almost gave the poor woman a heart attack,'' I said with a laugh.

''Wait, I'm confused. You guys made a lady's organs explode? Is she dead?'' asked Embry bewildered. The twins and I broke out into full on laughter. ''What?'' asked Embry, appalled.

''They were talking about - organs - you know the instrument,'' I said in between laughs.

''Oh. Oh!''

''Yeah,'' I replied smiling.

''How'd everyone react?''

''Madness. Their parents had steam coming out of their ears; never seen them so angry. The congregation was horrified, and the woman playing it started hyperventilating. It was madness.''

''Wow,'' was Embry's reply. When we got closer to the beach I spotted the bonfire and a group of people. There were more people there than I thought there would be. Embry brought me and the twins to Jacob, Quill, Seth and Leah.

"Hey guys," Embry called to them. They replied with friendly smiles and happy hellos.

''Hi,'' I said softly. I had met them once or twice. But beyond the few things Embry had told me I didn't know them.

''So, these are the trickster twins?'' asked Jacob, smiling at the boys next to me.

''Yup, this is Joshua and Isaac,'' I replied, gesturing to the correct twins. ''Joshua, Isaac, this is Jacob.'' They gave each other proper handshakes.

''This is Quil.'' Fist bumps where shared.

''Seth.'' They did some weird guy handshake things - that I'm not sure if I could replicate. It looked like something they would have been perfecting over years even thought this was the first time they had met to my knowledge.

''And Leah,'' Leah shook their hands with less energy then what all the guys had showed. While Quil promised to supervise the twins, and asked them all about their pranks; Embry began to introduce me to the people I hadn't met before.

First I met Emily, who had half her face scarred. I was scared I would say something inappropriate by accident, but she was so nice it was easy to overlook her scars. I genuinely liked Emily. She just had this gentleness about her. I met Kim as well. She seemed shy, but I wasn't the most outgoing person myself.

"So how long have you been in Forks?" Emily asked. I took a seat next to her by the bonfire as Embry moved to talk with some of the guys. Kim sat cross legged in the sand in front of us.

"Around four… five months," I say, roughly counting on my fingers.

"Where did you move from?" I didn't mind Emily's questions; the answers had become second nature to me.

"Jamestown, New York, but I've moved around a lot… I only lived there two months before coming here."

"Oh, why did you move all the way to Forks?"

"My Dad's an author, he likes to change his scenery to keep inspiration flowing. I myself don't like moving so much. So when he wanted to go to Europe for a few months I put my foot down. So I'm staying with the Webbers until he gets back into the states."

"Is it just you and your Dad?" Emily asks carefully.

"I have a step Mum and two older brothers."

"Oh that's nice, are you and your brothers close?"

"We were until Dad got remarried, there's an age gap between us so I don't remember much of my mother, but they didn't take to Sandy well. David is the oldest at thirty-one, but still living like a teenager. Last time I heard he was backpacking through South America with a girl almost half his age. Alex is twenty-eight and has his head on a bit better then David, he's a doctor, and has just settled down with a girl in a small Alaskan town. I don't think it will last forever though," I chuckle. "God I sound like such a gossip goose."

Emily chuckles, "No it's fine, it's fine. It's always nice to talk about someone else's family drama."

I smile, "Leo always said that once I open my mouth it's hard to shut it again."

"Who's Leo?" Kim asks. I hadn't even realized I had said his name so easily.

"Uh… He was an old friend." It hurts to just call him a friend; Leo was so much more, he was my brother. He wasn't my brother by blood, but that doesn't mean much in my family. Leo was only three years older than me and it was like he was the only person that really understood me. He died in a violent street attack two years ago. My family barely spoke of him after his funeral.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" ask Emily after a pause in the conversation.

"I'm almost eighteen. But some days I feel like I'm a hundred and eighteen," I chuckle.

"Oh, we all have days like that," Emily smiles.

The topic of conversation moves on to Emily and her husband Sam. They apparently married last spring and found out two months ago they were going to be parents; Emily is just starting to show

As the night goes on I met Emily's husband Sam and Kim's boyfriend Jared. I am also introduced to Paul and Rachel, some friends of theirs.

Eventually I met up with the twins again, and saw little Claire who I had met at the library with Quil a few weeks ago. She is a total sweetheart.

The food was passed around and quickly finished off by the men who seemed to eat sickening amounts of food with ease. It was then announced that Billy Black was going to start telling the Quileute legends so I moved to sit by Embry. I was still eating my food; I hadn't really been hungry, but had taken it to not seem rude by passing up the offer.

"Isn't that meat a bit under cooked?" Embry whispered in my ear, looking at the burger in my hands.

"What can I say? I like my meat still kicking," I smiled at the small cringe that crossed his face as I ripped another bite from my burger. If only Embry knew how raw I usually have my meat, he would probably be sick.

Billy began to tell stories of how the Quileute are believed to have descended from wolves. It sounded like a nice story until the Cold Ones got involved. The way he described the Cold Ones made a shiver run down my spine. Embry put his arm around my shoulders and after all the time we had spent together over the last few weeks it was only now I realized how hot his skin was. In the back of my mind pieces started to fall into place.

 **Authors Note: Yeah this here is where I really start to go my own way with the story. Originally Leah and Isaac imprint and Emily doesn't ask Lydia all those questions. I hope all her answers made sense but if they didn't compared to some of the things she has told Embry , that is okay because… well I can't tell you why but you will find out soon.**

 ** _Thanks for reading please follow and favorite, and thank you so much to the amazing people who have done that alredy!_**

 ** _If you want more and faster updates make sure to leave a review._**

 ** _Hope you have a nice day/ night!_**


End file.
